


Treasure

by claiternaiter



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Costume Party, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Nalu - Freeform, Nastu is a sexy pirate, and gajevy if you blink, cheesy as all get out, matchmaker mira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claiternaiter/pseuds/claiternaiter
Summary: The guild is throwing a costume party for Halloween and Mira can't resist the opportunity for matchmaking.





	

The annual Halloween Party thrown by Fairy Tail was one event that could not be missed. Wizards and non-wizards alike ventured to the renowned guild building to enjoy the festivities within. Inside, a costume party was held with enough food, drink, and dancing to satisfy even the most rambunctious guild member.

Lucy was enjoying herself despite the crowd. She had just spotted Levy and the two entertained themselves by admiring everybody’s costumes. Master was dressed as a jester, Cana was a fortune teller, Evergreen was (unsurprisingly) a fairy, Juvia was a mermaid, Gajeel was a vampire, Erza was a cat, Mira was a rockstar, Elfman was a body builder, Lisanna _was_ a cat before she saw Erza, but now she was wearing a torn-up t-shirt with jeans and carrying an “I love Strauss!” sign claiming to be Mira and Elfman’s fangirl, and Gray _claimed_ he was a prince, but couldn’t prove it because he had walked into the party in only his underwear. Some of the guild members, like Cana and Juvia, had even started entertaining the guests with magic that went along with their costume.

“What are you dressed as Levy-Chan?” Lucy asked as she eyed her friend’s simple old-fashioned gown. Levy blushed a little and squirmed before she admitted that she and Gajeel had actually came as a pair. “I’m the girl that the vampire bites and steals away to his castle. See?” She said indicating the two red “bite marks” on her neck. Lucy had a knowing look in her eye, so before she could tease her, Levy blurted, “What are you supposed to be Lu-Chan?”

Oddly enough Lucy seemed uncertain. She wore a classic masquerade ball gown that was the color of, and glittered like, real gold and held a matching mask on a stick. The outfit made her feel very conspicuous due to the fact that it seemed to have a faint glow of its own, causing her to light the dim hall wherever she went. “I’m not really sure. Mira gave me the costume and said that it’s based on a fairy tale of some sort, and that it would be perfect for me because it matched my hair and my magic. I can’t think of what tale she could be talking about, but I guess it has something to do with stars or light since I can make my keys glow.”

Lucy and Levy pondered over the glittering costume for a few moments before giving up and deciding to move to the buffet line. They had just reached the table when a loud crash by the entrance startled them. However, they immediately breathed a sigh of relief when they saw that it was just Natsu making an entrance by kicking the doors open. “I’M HERE! WHERE’S THE FOOD!?!”

Lucy gasped as she noticed that Natsu’s costume was definitely NOT the dragon costume he had been bragging to her for weeks about. Instead he wore more or less his usual outfit with a few changes. Under his black vest he wore a puffy, white shirt with the buttons only done up half way so that she could see his chest underneath. He forwent his waist coat, but kept his harem pants and had his scarf tied around them like a sash belt. He also wore boots instead of sandals and had a plastic sword tied to his hip to complete his pirate look. Lucy had to begrudgingly admit to herself that the costume suited him. “Almost too well in fact” she grumbled to herself as she attempted to peel her eyes away from the exposed skin peeking out from under his shirt.

“Yo Lucy! What do you think of my costume?” Natsu exclaimed as he made his way over to the buffet with Lucy and Levy. Lucy used his question as an excuse to innocently eye him again before nodding approvingly. “It’s pretty cool. But what happened to you being a dragon? I thought you were going to entertain people by shooting fire in it.” Not that she was complaining. Far from it. From what he told her, the dragon costume was this one-piece, bulky contraption that would not have done him justice…unlike his current costume.

“Mira thought I should try something different this year and she suggested being a pirate. I mean, I think they’re pretty cool and they’re similar to dragons in some ways. I mean they both are badass, do what they want, and collect treasure! Look, Mira even gave me this treasure map to use tonight!” Lucy scrutinized the rolled-up paper he shoved in her face with suspicion. But before she could inspect it further, he was already unrolling it excitedly. “Mira said I had to wait until I got to the party to read it or it wouldn’t work.”

Curious, Lucy and Levy tried to read the “map” over his shoulder, but before they could see anything, he had already rolled it up, tossed it on the ground, and was looking around from side to side. He stopped when he spotted Lucy. He gave her an once-over and grinned. “Pfft, geeze Mira. You could have made it a _little_ more difficult.” Then with a sigh, he promptly picked up a sputtering Lucy and held her over his shoulder as he walked out of the guild hall. Levy, now thoroughly confused, picked up the forgotten “treasure map” to see what all this was about. In big bold letters, the “map” stated ‘ **To find your golden treasure…look beside you. Once found, make sure to keep in a safe place.** ’ Levy could only giggle at the lengths Mira would go to try and get people together. “I guess Gajeel and I aren’t the only pair tonight.”

Though Lucy and Natsu re-entered the hall only a few moments later, and a red-faced Lucy had the situation explained to her, Natsu still refused to let her leave his side. He claimed it was the safest place for his treasure.


End file.
